warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Rubico
| image = FiveShotSniper.png | mastery level = 5 | slot = Primary | type = Sniper Rifle | trigger = Semi-Auto | projectile speed = | noise level = Alarming | rate of fire = 1.5 | accuracy = 13.3 | zoom = | spread = | recoil = | clip = 5 | max ammo = 72 | reload = 3.0 | physical damage = 200.0 | impact damage = 160.0 | puncture damage = 30.0 | slash damage = 10.0 | elemental damage type = | elemental damage = | crit chance = 25.0 | crit damage = 3.0 | punch through = | stat proc = 5.0 | charge physical damage = | charge impact damage = | charge puncture damage = | charge slash damage = | charge elemental damage type = | charge elemental damage = | charge speed = | charge crit chance = | charge crit damage = | charge punch through = | charge stat proc = | secondary physical damage = | secondary impact damage = | secondary puncture damage = | secondary slash damage = | secondary elemental damage type = | secondary elemental damage = | secondary speed = | secondary crit chance = | secondary crit damage = | secondary punch through = | secondary stat proc = | zoom levels = 5x zoom: +35% Critical Damage 12x zoom: +50% Critical Damage | shot combo reset = 2.5 | minimum shot combo = 1 | conclave = | polarities = | introduced = | notes = }} The is a revolver-styled Sniper Rifle released in . It currently boasts the highest critical damage multiplier of all available sniper rifles at the expense of status chance. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage. **High damage, effective against shields. *High critical chance. **Tied with the Vectis, Vectis Prime, Snipetron Vandal, and Lanka for the highest critical chance of all sniper rifles. *Highest critical damage among sniper rifles. *Good ammo economy. *Zooming in increases critical damage by 35% and 50% respectively. *Has the smallest shot combo requirement of all sniper rifles. Disadvantages: *Long reload time. *Low status chance. *Small magazine size. *Low and damage make it less effective against Armor and Flesh respectively. *Inaccurate beyond short range when fired unzoomed. *Very short shot combo reset time. Notes *The Rubico has the highest critical damage multiplier of any sniper rifle, with a base multiplier of 3x. **On the other hand, it has a dismal status chance of 5%, being the lowest for all the sniper rifles. This is compared to the 20-30% of the other sniper rifles, a considerable difference. *It closely resembles the Grineer Vulkar in terms of damage type distribution and other stats; the main difference being the Rubico has higher critical stats, while having lower status, base damage, and magazine. *The Rubico requires only a single shot to activate its shot combo counter, giving it an immediate 1.5x damage bonus on the first shot, and a 2.0x damage bonus after its third shot, giving it the ability to quickly ramp up its damage with a single magazine. On the other hand, it has a shot reset counter that lasts only 2.5 seconds, thus reloading will always reset its shot combo counter if there are no reload mods present. Tips *Due to its high Critical damage multiplier, equipping a maxed Vital Sense would be beneficial, putting the critical multiplier at 6.6x critical damage modifier. Stacking Hammer Shot on top would bring it to an 8.4x multiplier. Scoping in with maximum zoom level is also excellent at boosting its critical damage by a sheer number, as its innate boost to critical damage when scoped in will effectively increase its damage if it procs a critical hit. *To trigger the high crit multiplier more often, it would be recommended to put a maxed Point Strike on, bringing the weapon's critical chance to 62.5%. Trivia *Rubico is a clay made from crushed basalt that is used to build tennis courts, with its green color being similar to the color of this weapon. Bugs * It seems as though there is a chance for a bullet to not hit its mark, even when scoped in. Media RubicoCodex.png|Rubico in Codex. Screenshot (5).png Warframe Rubico, Bigger Harder Better? - 6 Forma thequickdraw RUBICO - CRITS SUPREME 6 Forma - Update 18 Warframe Warframe Rubico Category:Update 18 Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Tenno